


Malam Minggu Mao

by OtakuSparkle



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, Jokes, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuSparkle/pseuds/OtakuSparkle
Summary: mengisahkan tentang kehidupan sehari-hari mao isara di 'malam minggu' yang mengenaskan...kasian....( Cerita ini sebelumnya author publish di wattpad )





	1. Chapter 1

Chap 1 : hujan,hujan turun,lah~

 

Siang ini, seorang lelaki berambut magenta sedang berjalan-jalan di sepanjang jalan. Ya, seorang dari anggota Trickstars, isara mao sedang menikmati panasnya siang (kalo author,mah pilih dirumah aja...) dengan berjalan-jalan disepanjang sebuah distrik. Mao pertamanya tidak menyadari sekelilingnya, sampai saat dia duduk disebuah bangku taman, dia baru sadar. Tempat yang dia datangi ternyata adalah tempat date spot terkenal. Mao lirik kiri, ada pasangan pelukan dan berbagi ice cream. Mao lirik kanan, ada yang baru nembak dibantuin temen-temennya. Ya, mao ngenes banget. Jomblo dia. Lalu, datanglah sebuah satpam (maksudnya 'sebuah' ,thor ?) mendatanginya, "ano sumimasen. Maaf menggangu anda..." kata satpam itu," oh, iya nggak apa oji-san...ada apa,ya ?" "...ano...begini...ini tempat buat pasangan,mas. Mas nya,kan sendiri...jadi,ya...maaf,ya mas saya 'usir'. Saya juga kasian liat mas nya di pantengi pasangan lainnya dengan tatapan aneh...sekali lagi maaaaaaaf sekali,ya mas..." mao pun diam melihat satpam itu. Dia mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan si satpam. Mao pun akhirnya mengangguk lunglai dan pergi. Semakin mao berjalan, air mata semakin mengalir. Bukan, bukan karena diusir sama pak satpam, tapi karena mao yang menjomblo. Dia pernah pacaran. Tapi sama adiknya. Itu pun pas dijalan dikiranya babysitternya. Untung ga separah senpai garang tapi hati hell* p*nda(?) yang dikiranya mau nyulik anak kecil gegara bawa adiknya jalan-jalan ke taman. Untung aja adiknya mengakui kalau itu si abang. Kenapa author buat tulisannya seperti itu ? Karena ada 'seseorang' yang sama sekali tidak menganggap si abang itu abangnya (di sebuah mansion yang gelap, seorang sakuma ritsu bersin sambil tidur...). Okay, balik kecerita. Mao pun berlari sambil merutuki, "Ah ! Kami-sama semoga hari ini hujan lebaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttt !!!" teriaknya. Lalu, dari langit terdengar suara gemuruh. Lalu, langit jadi gelap, dan  bressssss..... Ujan. Mao hanya terdiam. Mao pun menengok ke kiri, ada pasangan bagi-bagi payung sambil dempet-dempetan. Mao menengok ke kanan. Ada pasangan baru nari India(?). Mao pun tobat. Dia pun berduaan sama tiang halte sambil curhat dan ngegombalin tiangnya, sekalian biar mesra. Kasian amat kamu mao.


	2. Nggak Peka

Siang ini, begitu panasnya. Tapi, tim basket yumenosaki tetap melakukan latihan rutin, "hhh...hh..." suara sang ketua yang ngos-ngosan karena berlari mendribble bola. Lalu dia melemparkannya pada pemuda berambut orange. Pemuda berambut orange itu mendribble terus bolanya dan dia pun melompat, atau tepatnya melakukan slam dunk. Dan bola pun masuk ke ring. Terdengar suara bel berdering cukup lama, "yak ! Semua istarahat !" kata sang ketua. Atau kita sebut saja namanya Morisawa Chiaki. Chiaki pun berjalan ke tribun terdekat dan duduk disitu. Seorang lelaki berambut magenta aka mao isara sedang memberikan air putih kepada seluruh tim. Lalu, tiba gilirannya memberikannya pada sang ketua, fuhahahahahahahahha⭐ arigatou !! Kau tahu, sebagai wakil, kau benar-benar baik pada tim,isara !" kata chiaki, "eh ? Itu,kan memang sudah tugasku sebagai wakil. Dan kau sebagai ketua, malah tidak seperti ini !" kata mao. Chiaki pun tertawa lagi, "fuhahahahahahhahahaha... Kau ini ! Bisa bisanya berkata begitu pada ketua, isara !" chiaki pun berdiri, meletakkan minum dan handuknya,"yosh ! Ayo kita mulai lagi ! Semuanya, ikuzeee-" "chi-chan-senpai...kita baru istirahat selama 3 menit, itu pun kurang..." kata seseorang berambut orange, subaru akehoshi, "wahahahahaha !! Akehoshi ! Kau tahu, sebentar lagi tim kita akan mengikuti pertandingan ! Kita harus lebih semangat latihan, akehoshi !!!" dan subaru bisa melihat api membara di badan chiaki, dibaliknya ada midori yang dengan wajah datar membakar ubi madu cilemb*, mao hanya sweatdrop saja, "yosh minna ! IKUZEEEEEEEEEE !!!" dan mereka pun lanjut latihan.

Terdengar lagi bunyi kaki berlari, pantulan bola, dan teriakan-teriakan gaje(?) yang menggema diseluruh gym yumenosaki. Chiaki masih mendribble bola, lalu tiba-tiba saat sampai di tengah, dia menge-pass nya pada midori. Midori pun berlari kencang. Rupanya ini, taktik rahasia milik chiaki ft. Midori ( kalau ini jadi duet cd authornya bakal bahagia sekali ). Saat midori sampai di dekat ring, dia melampar balik bolanya pada chiaki. Chiaki pun melompat dan bola masuk ke ring. Bel terdengar, tim chiaki dapat 5 point, "yosh minna ! Lebih semangat !" teriak chiaki sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan terlihat api yang sangat membara, dan midori (dan juga subaru yang ikut-ikutan) banting setir jadi penjual ubi c*lemb*. Permainan tetap berlanjut. Kali ini, bola menjadi rebutan mao dan chiaki. Untung mao lincah dan pintar nikung ( bukan nikung teman ) jadi mao bisa menghindar dari chiaki. Tapi, saking gesitnya, dia pun tersandung dan menabrak chiaki. Mereka pun jatuh, "i-ittai ! S-senpai...gome-!" mao kaget dengan keadaannya. Wajahnya dekat sekali dengan wajahnya chiaki. Jadi, tubuh mao menindih badannya chiaki. Dan chiaki entah kenapa memegang pantatnya. Mao yang sadar pantatnya di pegang pun reflek duduk dan menampar sang ketua sambil berteriak, "HEN-HENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIII !!!"

Latihan hari ini selesai dengan sesi 1 jam penuh menenangkan mao dan chiaki yang ke-2 pipinya ada bekas tamparan, "fuhahahahahhahahaha~ isara ! Aku tak menyangka kau begitu semangat !!" 'semangat gundulmu !' kata subaru dalam hati. Mao sudah memakai baju ganti yaitu t-shirt putih. Sekalipun badannya menghadap ke arah loker, tapi telinganya terlihat merah. Entah chiaki emang nggak pekaan, dia memeluk mao di pinggang, " fuhahahahaahahahaha !!! Begitulah si wakil ketua yang selalu semangat !!! Kau hebat isara !!!" chiaki melihat mao yang pipinya benar-benar merah, "...nee...kau sakit,ya ?" katanya sambil memegang pipinya lembut. Entah kenapa, mao malah berteriak kesetanan. Dan berlari keluar dari ruang ganti. Chiaki cengo. Subaru jawdrop. Midori, dia asik sama gantungan kuncinya.

Dirumah, mao langsung pilih berendam, untuk menghilangkan pikiran, "hhh...hhh......aaarrrggghhh !!! Aku kenapa,seeeeehhhhh !!!" katanya frustasi. Dia masih nemikirkan kejadian tadi. Sampai dia memikirkan chiaki yang memegang lembut pipinya. Mao memegang pipinya, "......goblok..." katanya dan merendam setengah wajahnya.  
Selesai mandi, mao membuka hpnya. Dia melihat sebuah notif, sebuah sms. Dari sang ketua ternyata :

Dari : taichou  
Sum : maaf,ya  
Hey. Soal yg tdi...aku mnta maaf,y...aku gk sengaja kau th?...  
Etto...kau baik" sja kan ? Tdi wjh mu mrah skli....cpt sembh y ;-) 

Mao hanya diam membaca pesan itu. Lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah. Mao pun merasa dia sebaiknya minta saran dari midori agar dia tahu cara bunuh diri yang baik dan benar. Sekalian minta om-om edan dari anjing liar bungou biar bisa bunuh diri ganda. Mumpung om-om edannya masih buka lowongan(????) buat bunuh diri ganda (di sebuah markas (?) seseorang bernama dazai sedang mencoba bunuh diri dengan bom confetti )

Besoknya disekolah. Mao berjalan pelan sambil menunduk. Saat dia melihat kedepan, dia melihat chiaki bersama dengan kuro dan sena. Chiaki pun melihatnya juga. Chiaki hendak menyapanya, tapi mao berlari tanpa memperdulikan chiaki yang dia lewati disampingnya.

-skip time-  
Saat istirahat, chiaki sudah inisiatif buat kekelasnya mao, "sumimasen," katanya sopan, "apa ada isara ?" "...oh rupanya kau tokusatsu otaku. Isara pergi entah kemana," kata koga. Chiaki pun berterima kasih dan pergi mencari mao. Akhirnya dia menemukan mao yang sedang berjalan di lorong sepi, "oi ! Isara !" mao pun berhenti. Chiaki pun mendekat, tapi mao pun berjalan semakin cepat. Chiaki pun akhirnya berlari, dia berhasil mendapatkan tangan mao. Dia pun mendorong mao ketembok. Chiaki melihat wajah mao yang benar-benar merah, " ...kalau kau sakit, kenapa nggak masuk aja ?!" kata chiaki, seperti berbisik. Mao melihat kearah lain. Chiaki pun memegang dagunya, "hey ! Tidak sopan berbicara dengan yang lebih tua seperti itu ! Lihat aku !" mao pun akhirnya melihat ke chiaki. Tapi, chiaki lebih kaget, pasalnya, mata mao berkaca-kaca, "...hiks...i-ini semua salahmu !" katanya pelan, tapi chiaki masih mendengarnya,"...i-i-INI SEMUA SALAHMU KAPTEN BODOH !!!" chiaki kaget melihat mao yang marah. Mao pun menunduk, "...hiks..ak-aku masih normal senpai ! Aku masih suka cewek !" katanya. Chiaki pun bengong, "......isara..." "...apa ?!" "......aku...aku gagal paham...kamu meracau,ya ? Aku bawa kamu ke uks,yah !" chiaki pun menggendong mao dengan 'bridal style'. Mao entah kenapa malah marah, "...AAAAAARRRGGGHHHH !!! DASAR NGGAK PEKA !!!" mao pun menendang wajah sang senpai. Dia pun berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan chiaki yang sekarat, chiaki pun bangun, "oi oi oi !!! Hari ini ada latian ! Jangan paksakan dirimu kalau kau sakit !" dan mao pun headbang membuat chiaki shock berat.

Yang mao pelajari sekarang adalah, jangan ge-eran dan jangan menyukai kakak kelas. Mereka SAMA SEKALI nggak peka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUAAH~  
> YOKATTA CHAPTER 2 BISA DIUPDATE DESU....
> 
> Author nya sedang nggak mood buat ngapa-ngapain jadi males buat nambah chapter nya desu // yh 
> 
> terima sudah membaca fanfic ini sekalipun memang fanfic ini beneran nggak ada mutunya sama sekali ~ 
> 
> see you at the next chapter desu ~ !

**Author's Note:**

> Halo semua ~  
> Ini fanfict pertama author disini ~  
> Yah... sebelumnya author memang sudah upload fanfict ini di wattpad...  
> Tapi authornya ingin "mencoba sesuatu yang baru", jadi author juga upload kesini ~ 
> 
> Semoga suka~  
> Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan karena authornya juga sedang belajar menulis ;-)


End file.
